


Stars above the Greenhouse

by The_Bored_Tanuki



Series: Two Stars till Sunrise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dissociation, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Male alpha/ male alpha, Male!Alpha, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Scent Marking, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics, will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bored_Tanuki/pseuds/The_Bored_Tanuki
Summary: Finley is your normal everyday alpha but he's also not, by Estellan standards anyway. What he lacks in height, he makes up for in confidence. With a bright smile and somewhat positive disposition, he  lives a life one hook-up after another, hiding a broken heart that longs for nothing more than a mate to call his own. In comes Ivan O'Harea, a sweet, shy yet mysterious alpha who sets Finley's heart alight with...something.Lucas O'Harea  isn't  the most social alpha.  Plagued by an odd crippling phobia,  he builds his walls  high and strong to keep everyone away.  But with the overwhelming responsibility that comes with the O'Harea  name,  he is unwillingly dragged into the spotlight. With his stress levels reaching staggering heights, help comes in the form of what he would describe as his worst nightmare,  a very small omega .





	1. Prologue: Things He Knew

There were a number of things Finley Wynes was certain he knew.

He was a 100% sure he was an alpha. Although many had doubts about his sub-sex, making their opinions known through various passing comments with varying degrees of disdain and sexism, subconscious or otherwise, he stood strongly by his beliefs. It was his body after all and even if said body spat in the face of everything society marked _'alpha'_, with its delicate 5"5 frame and facial features most said could "best the most well breed omega", it was his and he knew it was alpha.

It took him a long while to garner a certain level of self confidence as his first 8 years of life were filled with confusion and self doubt. Young children were said to be unnecessarily cruel at times and considering where he grew up, it was no surprise that he was made to believe he was nothing more than a delusional omega. But thankfully, that mind set didn't last long and he'd be damned if he ever went back to it.

Another thing he was absolutely sure of was the fact that he was very much attracted to other alphas. It wasn't an odd fetish that stemmed from his tortured, bullied psyche, as some 'licenced psychologist' had generally stated on a late night radio show, it was a genuine attraction he deeply wanted to explore. There was just something he found appealing about being with another alpha, whether it was the underline dominance battle, the prospects of submission and vulnerability or the simple possibility of finding someone who saw him for who he was and was willing to love him despite his looks. Whatever it was, he wanted it.

Sadly, life never gave him many opportunities to explorer his urges the way he wanted. There were just not many alphas his age who were willing to put their pride aside and seek out affection from another alpha. But there was no shortage of curious folk who were interested in a more sexual encounter and Finely, having had his feelings stomped on and degraded more times than he'd like to acknowledge, took that as a simple consolation prize. He was smart and knew not to take things to far as he learnt the hard way that most of his companions couldn't handle anything more than a little hand and lip service. He could though but his feeling didn't matter.

It was better that way.

He knew to just smile and take what he got. He was lucky enough to even get what he had. A loving supportive family, an awesome best friend, even the brains he needed to make the most of his controversial looks. He didn't need anything else. No matter what that hollow nagging feeling in his chest told him, he knew he didn't need anything else.


	2. Ch 1 : Little Friend

Finley had an odd skip in his step as he made his way through the main courtyard of the South-East Stellar Learning Institution. It had been a week and a half since he first arrived at the prestigious boarding school and a part of him still couldn't believe he was there. It wasn't that he believed he was not good enough to be there. In all honesty, his ego wouldn't let him. It was the fact that he'd even gotten the option to go to the school in the first place. There were many rumours surrounding SE Stellar's exclusivity, many of which Finley easily de-bunked with a simple google search and half a brain. The school wasn't some secret facility that took the children of the nation's elite and turned them into big brained super humans who were also secretly lizard people. Neither was it a _training school_ that was, by some miracle of the stars, still running. That one almost got the school into some actual legal trouble. SE Stellar was, in the most basic of senses, just a really fucking expensive school. An application form for the entrance exam was enough to leave an average person homeless and Finley refused to believe his parents were that desperate to give up their life savings for a fancy piece of paper. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Apparently, someone "owed them a favour", leaving Finley to wonder what exactly his parents did get him not only an application but a full three year scholarship if he passed the entrance exam. He didn't complain about it, if anything, he jump at the chance with a little too much enthusiasm. His reason was quite simple, SE Stellar wasn't only known for it's questionable conspiracies. It was also one of the few remaining alpha only high schools in Estellar. At least it was up until a year ago after a little thing called the Art Initiative was made. That, however, didn't deter Finley from his main objective. The school had a high alpha population, elite alphas at that, and Finley had never been the type to say no to a free fancy buffet. A sly grin made it's way to his lips as he recalled the events of last week that involved one of his new classmates and the third floor music room. Needless to say, he was already loving the...taste of this place.

But right now, Finley wasn't on the hunt for a handsome blue eyed blond. His sights were set on a certain blue eyed brunette. An omega to be specific. He exited the busy courtyard, down a small path leading towards the back of the alpha dorms. Further down the path, his destination came into view. One of SE Steller's cherished monuments, it's greenhouse. The grand doom structure stood proud in the bright noon sun, its glass exterior showing only a glimpse of the true wonder held inside. Finley picked up his pace, tossing a friendly smile and a wave to the few familiar faces that passed by, most of which he had become accustomed to within the past week, some classmates others seniors or first years. Finding his way through the glass doors, Finley was awestruck by the sight before him. It was his fifth time coming in here yet it'd never ceased to leave him breathless. A variety of beautiful plant life seemed to engulf the three story structure that was said to be the remnants of the school's old library that was partly destroyed in an arson attack. Finley had never once seen a normal greenhouse before, but he was certain, this was the most beautiful one he would ever see. He made a bee line to the second floor, glancing around for a familiar mass of brown curls. He soon spotted his small friend perched on one of the many strategically placed benches, sketch book in hand, feet not quite touching the floor. He smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth,

"Oi, Genie!", his call reverberated through the building, to the dismay of many who seek out the greenhouse for a certain level of tranquillity.

The dark skinned omega looked up, her usual expressionless mask sat comfortably on her plump face. She made a causal two fingered gesture in mock salute, greeting the alpha as he came closer. Eugenia Lanscot was one of the few people Finley could honestly call a friend. She had practically grafted herself to him the minute he moved to the small east island fishing village they called home and for nine solid years, she showed no signs of leaving him alone. The early days of their friendship filled young Finley with a high level of uneasiness. He just couldn't read the unpredictable omega and her seemingly constant lack of emotion threw him off. But he soon came to realise how honest and genuine she was. She never sugar coated things and always spoke her made her true feelings clear which he appreciated. But it also meant she had absolutely no filter in terms of speech or actions and most people simple saw her as a bit of a bitch, not that either of them cared. She soon became a welcome presence in his life. Someone who simultaneously supported and criticized his destructive habits and he couldn't see himself without her.

"Ya know, ya could've just told me ya'd be stalkin' the track team again instead of trottin' yar lil' butt in 'ere fifteen minuets late" her accent rang true to her east islander heritage. Finley always wondered why he'd never picked up the accent despite being around it for nine years.

"I'll have you know I was actually doing school work this time. Spent a good two hours in the library finishing up the maths project we got yesterday." He took a seat beside her, "I've decided to turn over a new leaf and focus on my education for once"

"Mmhmm, sure ya've."

"I'm being honest here. I was at the library the whole time"

Her deep blues eyes locked onto him, seemingly void to any outsider but Finley sensed it. The copious waves of doubt rolling off the small creature, "Where'd ya sit? First floor or second?"

"F-first?"

"Lies."

"Ok! ...second" he glanced away sheepishly

"At the back or towards the front"

"The fro-"

"..."

"Fine. I sat the back but not by the usual window... it was by the one overlooking the swimming pool."

"God dang it, Fin."

"Come on Genie. Eran Gyles just joined the swim team. I couldn't help myself." Eran was a true south island alpha. Well breed, well built and very well sheltered. His overly cocky attitude coupled with his sheltered shallow views of the world made him a perfect example of the typical alpha. But the guy was built like a full course meal that made Finley drool. He just couldn't deny himself such perfection, "and I actually finished my homework this time so you've gotta give me some credit."

She twirled her pencil between her small chubby fingers, keeping her eyes on Finley for a moment longer before proceeding with her sketch, "Ya're still late."

A slight spark of guilt settled in Finley's chest. Aside from their first two days here, they'd spent hardly any time together, with both living in different dorms and both taking different courses, Finley in the regular alpha course and Genie under the Art Initiative, which meant very few overlapping classes, not to mention Finley's extensive conquest mission. This was an entirely new experience for them, moving away from home, away from their families, away from their somewhat comfortable corner of the world and into this very volatile unpredictable war zone of a school, metaphorically speaking or maybe literally, it was too early to tell.

Nevertheless, he felt bad about leaving his friend alone. He knew she had a hard time making new friends, well he assumed she couldn't make new friends. He never really saw her talk to people as much as she talked to him. Maybe none of the folks back home caught her interest like he did. Well, they were away from the boring locals so maybe it was about time he helped her meet new people, probably even set her up with someone. Did she even date Alphas? Did she date at all? He wasn't quite sure. They had never talked about her romantic interests with his sexual exploits taking centre stage. It slowly dawned on Finley that he might have been an inconsiderate excuse of a friend for the past nine years.

"Ya've been thinkin' for too long. Stop it. Yar brain gets all negative when ya go thinkin' for more than three minuets"

"I'm so sorry genie. If you're lonely, you should have told me. I coul-"

"That's why I said ya should stop thinkin'. I never said I was lonely, just pissed 'bout ya being late"

"Oh," he paused, then leaned closer, bumping his shoulder ever so slightly to hers, causing her to glance up from her sketch once again, the familiar scent of vanilla finally gracing his senses along with something else he could never place, "then, could you forgive me?" his voice, low and gentle, expression, soft and pleading.

His cute little puppy dog act was one of many persuasion techniques Finley learnt from his mum. It worked on just about anyone.

Except Genie.

Try as he might, she always saw through his shenanigans. She looked at him for a moment, his resolve slowly crumbling under her blank judgemental stare. Then she smacked him in the face with her sketch book and continued with her drawing, "Do me a couple favours 'nd maybe I'll think 'bout it."

A smirk made its way to Finley's lips and he chuckled. The sneaky little minx. That was probably what she was aiming for the whole thing, "Alright, how many favours we talkin'?"

"6"

"2"

"4"

"2 and I'll buy you a new sketch book"

Her pencil stopped, "leather bound?"

"Do I look like one of those shiny rich boys? Spiral bound. Paper back"

"Make it hard back 'nd throw in a few markers then ya got ya'self a deal."

"Fine," He sighed, "Shake on it?" He held out his pinky and ring finger. She linked up her own fingers and they shook once. He knew he wasn't really gaining anything from their little deal but Genie always paid him back one way or another, whether she knew it or not, "So, what are my missions?"

She thought for a moment, "A'ight, first, ya're gonna eat lunch with me from now on."

He chuckled lightly, placing his arm around her small shoulders and pulling her close, "I thought you weren't lonely." She lifted her sketchbook and he backed off, "Ok, I'll eat with you. Next one."

"I'm gonna need ya to be the subject for my A.I project."

"Hope it doesn't involve paper mache this time." He grimaced and shuddered, "I can still smell it in my nightmares." Finley was well aware of his friend's adventurous nature when it came to art. After all, he had been her muse for a long time so he knew that if Genie wanted to cover a guy in wet soggy paper and stick him to an abnormally large canvas for the sake of art, no earthly force would be able to stop her.

"Don't get yar frillies in knot. Them supervisors ain't too keen on stickin' a guy in paper mache or castin' cement so ya're safe."

"So what torture am I going to be subjected to?"

"Ya just need to sit still for a few hours and get yar picture taken. That ain't gonna be too hard for ya, a'ight?"

"Ok that doesn't sound so –" wait, pictures? Genie couldn't take a proper picture to save her life. Unless it was some avant garde piece from the perspective of someone with bad eyesight, Finley hoped she had a backup plan.

"Oi, don't go gettin' that look on ya face. I ain't the one takin' the pictures. Got paired up some guy so he's gonna do it."

_'Oh thank the stars'_, he thought but said. "Ok. Count me in. When do we start?"

Despite his questioning and worrying, Finley was always very existed when he helped Genie with her art. He always loved watching her draw or paint, it relaxed him. And the finished piece always blew him away, be it a sketch of him or full painting of the sea front. He sometimes wished he could wield a pencil like she could but alas his hands were more adapt to navigating the depths of some random alpha's pants or the occasional game controller, not that he complained though.

"Supposed to have started when ya got here but ya were off starrin' at wet alpha bod for too long so, he went off to look for a good spot for the photos. Says he's never been to the greenhouse even though he's been here since last year."

"Third year?"

"Nah, second like us."

"Huh. Who is he? what's he like?" Finley knew a good amount of A.I students who were mostly betas and omegas. They were all ... interesting if he was putting it mildly which he didn't mind at all. They were his sort of people so he was always happy to know more of them and see what sort of art form they were into.

Genie stopped for a moment and Finley noticed a certain glint in her eyes. Mischief? He wasn't sure.

"Ya gonna like him, trust me. Just tone it down when ya see him"

Ok now Finley was even more curious. Who was this guy? Genie was never this vague, ever. With her, it could be anything. Finley suddenly felt excited, an odd bubbly feeling blooming in his chest coupled with a slight nervous weight.

Then, it hit him. A soft gentle scent wrapped around him like a warm blanket. The smell of rain with a hint of lavender sent sweet shivers down his spine with just enough edge to make one thing register in his mind,

_Alpha._

It was unlike any scent he had ever encountered. Alpha didn't usually have such soft scents. Finley liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't waste too much time. I sort of got lost." Fuck, even his voice was as gentle as his scent. Finley almost lost it at the cute nervous laugh he'd just heard. He looked up and was struck with the most beautiful shade of grey and a deep gorgeous red, "I'm Ivan O'Harea. Nice to meet you."

_Oh. Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I rambled a bit in this chapter but I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
